


#DoItForHux

by NatashaRS



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bickering, Do Hux, Do It For Hux, Ficlet, Idiots, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaRS/pseuds/NatashaRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic based on @Iwanttoplayguitar 's wonderful art</p>
            </blockquote>





	#DoItForHux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [#DoItForHux](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/191851) by Iwanttoplayguitar. 



“What is the meaning of this?”, Ren asked as he shoved a datapad into the ginger’s face.

 

“I don’t have time - nor do I care - about whatever is upsetting you.”

 

“I want answers. Now.”, the knight said, grabbing the other man by shoulder in order to prevent him from turning around.

 

The general looked Ren up and down, sighed, and took the datapad from the knight’s hand. Kylo crossed his arms as he waited for an explanation. Hux glanced over the pad and his eyes lit up. The menacing man’s lips curled at the edges to form a smile that was much more like a snarl than a sign of happiness. 

 

“This is called ‘propaganda’, Lord Ren.”, he said as he handed the datapad back to the man in the black robes.

 

“Propaganda,  _ General _ , is meant to rally the people to our cause. Not pit them against another part of the system.”

 

“I don’t see a problem with it.”, the ginger said, his eyes having returned to his monitor.

 

“Do you also not see an issue with stealing personal belongings?”, Ren said through gritted teeth.

 

“It’s not stealing if you return it. Besides, since when did you have morals?”

 

“This is not about morals, General. This is about you taking what’s mine and using it to turn me into a joke.”

 

“You’re already a joke.”, Hux said with a cruel laugh.

 

In a single, fluid motion, the knight drew his lightsaber to his hand and ignited it, creating a gaping hole through the general’s monitor. 

 

Hux turned to Kylo with furrowed brows and a look in his eyes that screamed of fire and hell.

 

“You’re lucky the damage isn’t permanent, like it would be with flesh.”, Ren said before turning and leaving the bridge. 

 

“General?”, a lieutenant asked as the bridge doors swooshed close. 

 

“What?”, Hux snapped.

 

“I just...I know it’s not my place to ask...but why do you and Lord Ren hate each other?”, the dark-haired man said.

 

The ginger crossed his arms behind his back and shook his head. “We have very different means to the same end. Conflicting means.”

 

~ * ~

 

After the cycle ended, General Hux found himself in Kylo Ren’s chambers.

 

“What do you want?”, the knight asked.

 

“You’re a fool if you don’t know that already.”, the ginger said as he began pulling off his clothing. “And an idiot for giving me access to your quarters.”

 

“It appears I am. Although I’m sure you could get access even without my permission.”, he pulled the general in for a kiss.

 

“Hmm,” Hux agreed.

 

“I doubt you’ll be calling me a joke by the end of the cycle.”

 

“Possibly. But you’ll do something to remind me again. Now, show me this ‘permanent damage’ you were speaking of...”


End file.
